The Dream
by piayachan
Summary: One shot: Misaki is disturbed by a dream. Akihiko does something about it.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. Author note at bottom._

"Please, not now… stop… no…" Misaki pleaded weakly to Akihiko who was pinning him down to the bed and starting to unbutton his clothes. Akihiko made no reply and only smiled at the boy with a passionate look in his eyes. Then, Akihiko started kissing him softly on the lips and peeling off his shirt. Misaki, whose breathing was starting to quicken, tried to push the man away, but to no avail. Akihiko kissed him more violently and slowly started to kiss his neck.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki muttered feebly, his eyes closing in submission as Akihiko licked his flesh and started to grope his lithe body.

Without warning, the door to the bedroom flung open and Takahiro, Misaki's older brother stepped inside the room.

"The door was open and-" Takahiro started to say. His eyes widened with astonishment at the sight before him. Likewise, Misaki and Akihiko were also shocked and rendered speechless. Understanding the situation, Misaki pushed Akihiko away.

"What's… what's going on in here?" Takahiro asked, bewildered,

"No, nii-chan, it's not what you think!" Misaki replied with vigorous denial. Realization dawned on Takahiro's face and his face contorted with anger, shame and disappointment for his brother.

"I know what you're doing is EXACTLY what I think it is. I'm not stupid!" Takahiro spat back,

"How dare you, Misaki?! Did I make any mistake in raising you that you have ended up like this?" he continued, his voice tinged with great torment.

"No, brother! You are mistaken!" Misaki cried,

"No, Misaki. I'm right and I hate you!" Takahiro uttered with disgust.

Misaki woke up with a start, panting. He was sweating profusely and his sheets were soaking wet with perspiration. His heartbeat was still frantic and he was still shaking. Then, he realized that it had all been a horrible dream. Sunlight was streaming through his windows. "It's already morning," he thought and sat up on his bed.

Throughout the day, Misaki couldn't think of anything else but the dream. At breakfast, it bothered him. The thought even hounded him at school. It just kept on pestering his mind endlessly. However, he couldn't push himself to tell Akihiko what was troubling him.

...

"You seem bothered," Akihiko noticed around dinnertime,

"Eh? No, I'm not. I'm not bothered at all!" Misaki answered. They had already finished eating and Misaki was cleaning up the dinner table. Akihiko looked at Misaki and pulled him close.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to clean up!" Misaki exclaimed,

"You can clean up later…" Akihiko replied with a sly smile and kissed Misaki on the lips and wrapped the boy in his snug embrace.

"Stop! Stop! We shouldn't do this!" Misaki cried out,

"Don't tell me fibs," Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear with a hint of humor in his voice as he caressed Misaki's body. Misaki pushed Akihiko away and their embrace broke.

"I can't do this! What if my brother…" Misaki trailed off,

"What's with your brother? Tell me what's been bothering you Misaki." Akihiko spoke calmly,

"What… I… Ah… What… Oh, never mind!" Misaki replied looking flustered,

"Tell me Misaki. Tell me." Akihiko said with playful banter. Misaki refused to answer and continued on attempting to clean up the table. Akihiko, sensing that the matter was serious, looked thoughtful. He suddenly grabbed Misaki and looked at the boy in the eyes,

"Misaki, tell me." Akihiko insisted in a composed manner,

"What if my brother finds out about us?! What if he suddenly pops in and catches us?!" Misaki said, agitated.

There was a moment of silence.

"So you want to give up on us?" Akihiko asked gravely, not taking his eyes off Misaki's,

"No! That's not what I mean! I… I don't want to give you up, but I don't want to lose my brother either." Misaki answered tearfully. Tears now started to stream down Misaki's cheeks. Akihiko listened to him quietly.

"I… I just don't know what to do. I love the both of you… I don't want to lose any of you." Misaki continued miserably. Akihiko hugged Misaki tightly and cradled the boy's head over his shoulders. The both of them stayed like this for a while. All of a sudden, without any warning, Akihiko slung Misaki over his left shoulder and carried the boy to his car. Misaki wriggled in protest. Akihiko put the boy down gently in the car, went inside and started the engine.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Misaki asked in panic,

"To your brother's place," Akihiko answered calmly and continued on driving,

"WHAT? What are you thinking?!" Misaki exclaimed, looking even more panicked,

"I'll tell your brother about the two of us." Akihiko replied, now looking at Misaki directly in the eyes,

"No! You can't do that! No way!" Misaki cried in distress. Akihiko stepped on the brakes and the car stopped abruptly.

"If that's the only way to put you at ease, I'll do it. I'll tell your brother." Akihiko spoke gently,

"But we both know that he will not accept it that easily…" Misaki answered starting to shed tears once more,

"Are you scared that he'll discard you as his brother?" Akihiko asked,

"Of course," Misaki replied quickly. Akihiko sighed and leaned on the car seat looking away from the boy. Misaki sobbed and Akihiko remained silent. Misaki felt Akihiko's annoyance,

"I'm also scared that he will keep me from seeing you ever again." Misaki whispered in despair. Akihiko once again enveloped the boy in his warm hug.

"Don't worry. If it happens that he throws you away, I'll stay beside you. And if it happens that he keeps you away from me, there's no way I wouldn't find you." Akihiko murmured in Misaki's ear. Misaki, moved by Akihiko's words, wrapped his arms around the man's body and let teardrops flow on his cheeks.

...

"Are you ready?" Akihiko asked Misaki, and rang the doorbell of Takahiro's home. Misaki gulped and remained silent. The atmosphere was tense and time seemed to have stopped while the both of them waited for someone to answer at the door. Misaki's hands were cold and he was sweating a lot. Drops of perspiration were forming on his forehead. The stillness was unnerving him. Thoughts of the dream clouded his mind and his heartbeat was starting to increase in pace. After a few moments, which seemed like forever, the door opened and they were greeted by Misaki's brother,

"Great! You're just in time!" Takahiro exclaimed joyfully,

"In time for what, nii-chan?" Misaki asked, appearing confused. Takahiro chuckled.

"Come in and I'll tell the both of you" Takahiro answered and let the two men in. Inside, Misaki and Akihiko found Takahiro's wife and his officemates,

"I've been promoted!" Takahiro announced happily. Misaki felt a surge of relief flow through him.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to tell him now. It's not the right time. This is a happy day for nii-chan, I wouldn't want to spoil it for him…" Misaki thought. Misaki and Akihiko looked at each other and had an unspoken agreement. They've decided not to tell Takahiro for now.

"Congratulations, nii-chan!" Misaki said with a smile.

...

"So, what should we do? Are you still worried?" Akihiko asked Misaki when they got home,

"No, Maybe now's not the right time to tell him. But still, I'm already looking forward to it." Misaki replied with a smile. Akihiko smiled back at him and kissed the boy on the lips.

"I know it will not be that easy, but as long as Usagi-san's here, I guess I don't have to worry anymore." Misaki thought.

 _Author's note: This is the first fanfic I've ever written, from 6 years ago (as a task for a college club). This story was out of my comfort zone, but I enjoyed writing it. I'm still thinking whether I would write more stories (but for a different fandom). Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
